One of the features of this invention is to provide an improved panel holding structure for retaining a panel such as a glass window pane in a frame in which the panel is held in position against a step on the frame by a glazing stop that is releasably held in a groove in the frame and that has a part bearing against the frame so that the step is substantially unyieldable away from the panel.
Another feature of the invention is to provide a device for engaging the edge of a panel and fixing the panel upon a frame, this device comprising an elongated glazing stop means for engaging a side surface of the panel, the stop means having a rigid stem for positioning in a groove in the frame and extending outwardly thereof adjacent a side surface of the panel, spaced yieldable pressure means on the stem for bearing against the panel and a groove defining surface and a rigid flange on the stem for overlying the portion of the frame that is adjacent the groove and thereby resisting movement of the device away from the panel.